An example of a conventional method and device for transfer cutting a strip-shaped rubber member is disclosed in JP11-221860A (PTL 1).
The device disclosed in PTL 1 is provided with a belt conveyor having a belt that can run in the longitudinal direction; a transfer unit that, while holding a tip portion of a strip-shaped rubber member inclined with respect to the belt conveyor, moves the strip-shaped rubber member in the longitudinal direction thereof so as to transfer the strip-shaped rubber member onto the belt conveyor; and a cutting unit that cuts a sheet piece off of the strip-shaped rubber member by, at one width-direction edge of the belt conveyor, cutting the strip-shaped rubber member on the belt conveyor in the longitudinal direction of the belt conveyor, the cut-off sheet piece being transported in the longitudinal direction of the belt conveyor by running of the belt.